The Younger Beginning
by Mariel-sama
Summary: Where Kikyo and Inuyasha were never tricked into thinking they betrayed each other and form agroup with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Two years will pass when Kagome appears...as a CHILD? But it is Hakudoushi who finds her not Inuyasha. What will happen?
1. Proluge: The Beginning

Kagome/Hakudoshi.(Kago Youkai's story Kagai Aijaku gave me this idea)Kikyo never thought she was betrayed and never betrayed Inuyasha so did he. Sango and Miroku was born when Kikyo and Inuyasha were. But Inuyasha was the one who destroyed the Jewel and has formed a group with Kikyo, Sango and Miroku. But what of Kagome? Well she did pass through the well but as a 5 year old! But she was found by Hakudoushi. Also she isn't the rencarnation of Kikyo.

Man this summary sucks! But oh well. I hope you read this. Please no flames. Thank you!

Prologue

The Beginning

Kikyo walked through the field to meet with Inuyasha, as planed with the Shikon Jewel at hand. She looked around trying to find Inuyasha.

'Where is he? 'She thought to herself walking deeper into the forest.

She stopped once she got to the middle of the field. She kept looking around, her eyes scanning the field. Her eyes were turning left when she felt claws digging in her back. She fell, the jewel flying from her hand, as she made a load thud as she came crashing down to the ground.

"Ugh," she moaned, struggling to get up.

"Hehehehe," was heard chuckling above her. "So Kikyo, yer not so tough are ya?"

Kikyo's eyes widen when she heard the voice.

'That voice! It can't be...' Kikyo thought as she turned her face to look up to find...'INUYASHA!'

She watched as he smirked and started to walk towards her. As he walked towards her she noticed a different aura around him, more demonic. She thought to herself 'This is NOT Inuyasha!'

As the demon that is disguised as Inuyasha came closer, she quickly grabbed the Shikon Jewel and held it to her chest.

"Inuyasha" came closer as he laughed at her cower.

"I never thought of you as coward, Kikyo," he said to her not stopping.

"You are much of a coward than I, demon!" Kikyo said as sent miko power through her hand towards the demon.

The demon dodged and leaped into the air. Kikyo just stared as he came down upon her with his claws extending and digging into her shoulder.

"Ah!' yelled Kikyo, dropping the jewel to hold her injured shoulder. She noticed that she dropped the jewel and quickly went to grab it but in a flash it was gone. She looked up to see the demon holding it. The demon examined, twirling it around between his fingers. When he was done he looked at her and smirked.

"Well, Kikyo," the demon started, still in his Inuyasha disguise. "It has been a pleasure but now you must DIE!" He yelled out the last part as he went to attack her yet again. Kikyo could only just stare as her attacker came closer to her. Then all of the sudden her attacker stopped and jumped backwards, after he did Inuyasha jumped in front of her, the real Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kikyo, happy to see the real Inuyasha. Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her then held her to him and said to her.

"Are you ok, Kikyo?" he asked as he pushed her gently to exam, his temper rising when he seen the wounds. Kikyo's eyes soften at his concerned and smiled warmly at him.

"Aye, I am fine, Inuyasha" said Kikyo soflty, looking at him gently but her gaze hardened when she heard chuckling from the demon. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo turned to the demon. Who is still in disguise as Inuyasha.

"What a heartwarming scene!" mocked the demon. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha stood to face him, Inuyasha putting Kikyo behind him.

The demon smirked at them, his apperance melting into another. His eyes turned from the suns of gold to a bloody red, white snow hair to midnight waves, puppy ears to elven ears, his face turned from that of a muscular built to a feminine slender, a perky nose to a long roman nose, and his deep crimson clothes to those of black of heart.

"Who the hell are ya, bastard?" demanded Inuyasha, as he cracked his knuckes, ready to pound the demon with all his might.

"Kukukuku," laughed the demon evilly "You may call me Naraku." He said as his body was disappearing in a black fog.

"Inuyasha!" yelled out Kikyo "Don't let him get away! He has the Shikon Jewel!"

"What!" yelled Inuyasha as he stared at her, disbelief that someone was actually able to get the Jewel from her, then glaring at Naraku he hasn't completely yet disappeared. He leaped at Naraku and was able to hit him in the chest before he was able to be gone."Give us back the jewel!" demanded Inuyasha as he stood over Naraku.

Naraku smirked at him and spit poison to his eyes.

"Augh!" yelled Inuyasha as he rubbed his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kikyo as she runs to him. Inuyasha finally getting the poison out and turns to tell Kikyo.

"Don't come any closer, Kikyo!" Kikyo stopped running, and looked at him with worry in her eyes. Inuyasha then turned to Naraku. "Yer gonna get it this time, ya bastard!"

He leaped into the air, crushing his claws into the flesh of his palm and swang his hand towards Naraku and yelled "Claws of Blood!"

The Claws of Blood went straight to Naraku but he dodge, and he flew into the air, his miamsa carring him for his escape.

"Damn, you coward!" Inuyasha yelled also flying into the air to kill Naraku.

Kikyo watched them and remembered her bow and arrows, she turned and ran to them as they were thrown when Naraku attacked her. She grabbed them and prepared the arrow. She tried to get Naraku wit in aim without having Inuyasha in her way. She focused her eyes and evened her breath. She finally got Naraku in shot and fired.

The arrow went flying to Naraku, past Inuyasha. Naraku heard a wush and turned to see what it was. When he turned the arrow penetrated his chest where the jewel was.

The jewel glowed brightly blinding everyone, sending Naraku back by the force, landing not to far from it. The jewel grew brighter and brighter by the second.

Then a crack was heard and everything and everyone stood still.

The explosion was incredible, thousands of shards sparkled the sky. Like tiny shooting stars they scattered through the bright blue sky.

They looked in awe, mesmerized of their beauty.

"I can't believe it," Naraku broke the silence. All his work, for nothing. But he will come on top in the end, which he will see to it. His body broke into a cloud of miasma and started to disappear. Inuyasha reacted first.

"Wait, ya bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to him. Naraku only turned his eyes to look at him and then he chuckled darkly.

"Kukuku, do not fret Inuyasha. We WILL meet again." He told him reassuringly. His head only was left. "But when it happens your breath will longer belong among the living." Then he disappeared, with no trace.

Inuyasha stood there shaking, quiet for a minute. Then he let loose an angry snarly growl.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled to the sky, but also to himself. How could he let this happen? He should have been able to beat him! He promised himself that next time he make him suffer. The pained moan of Kikyo stopped him from furthering himself in his self-brooding. He turned and saw her kneeling on the ground, holding her shoulder.

"Kikyo!" he ran to her and fell on the ground to hold her close to him. "Are you ok?" he asked gently. Holding her far from him to inspect her fully. The shoulder wound was not that deep but she still needed stitches to close it. He felt his blood boil again.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered to him, panting at the pain. This gained his attention again. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha. If I had better aim, the jewel wouldn't, it wouldn't" She started to sob. Inuyasha was frantic now. He did not know how to deal with a distressed woman, much less a crying one .

"Kik-"he was stopped in mid of his comforting of her by something sparkling landing in between them. "What the-"

He couldn't believe it. He shakily reached for it and gently grabbed it with his index finger and thumb.

"Kikyo look," he gently said with disbelieved voice. Kikyo turned her red brimmed eyes towards his hand. Her eyes widened in shock.

"It's a piece of the jewel," they said in unison.

Inuyasha took Kikyo back to the village. Where he was practically attacked when they saw their miko injured. Right away blaming him. Kikyo had to calm them down explaining that it wasn't him. They took her right away to the doctor.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" yelled Kaede as she ran inside the doctors hut. She threw herself to Kikyo's arms and started crying. Kikyo only rocked her gently and sang to her, which it immediately put her to sleep.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said where she is laid with Kaede in her arms. Inuyasha, being near the corner, turned and kneeled closer to her. He looked straight into her worry filled eye. "We need to find the rest of those jewels. If we don't that he will find them and-"She was cut off from her frantic speech by Inuyasha's finger on her mouth.

"I know Kikyo. I know." Inuyasha said as soothingly massaged her head to calm her. Kikyo laid there with a worried expression. After what seemed like an eternity to him, Kikyo fell asleep.

Inuyasha went outside and jumped on the roof. He will never be able to be accustomed to sleep inside. Too stuffy for him. Inuyasha stared into the night sky, thinking of that half demon, Naraku. His blood rose again. He destroyed his and Kikyo's dream of becoming human and living out their lives together. He will find the shards and he WILL be human with Kikyo. With that thought in mind he fell asleep.

The next day Kikyo and Inuyasha prepared to leave the village to search for the jewel shards.

"Sister," Kaede whispered. Kikyo and Inuyasha turned towards the doorway to see her standing there with tears in her eyes. She sniffed a little and ran towards Kikyo and hugged her. "Please, please don't leave."

Kikyo looked gently at her sister and hugged her back. Inuyasha quietly left, knowing that they needed privacy, anyways tears hurts his nose from all their salt.

"Kaede," Kikyo gently whispered. Kaede only buried her head deeper into her shoulder. "I must go. I cannot have the jewel land in the hands of that man. If I do then the hands of evil will bloom into famine, and we shall land into deaths grip and all humanity will be lost. It is my duty to prevent it. I am it's guardian and so far I have failed it by letting it get broken into slivers. Please understand." She let go of Kaede and looked at her. Kaede did not wish to see her for if she did then she accept that she will leave and if she accepts then she will must accept that if she does not return then she must be dead, then she must accept her death. Which she will not do. So she laid her eyes on the floor refusing silently, rebelliously. Kikyo hooked her finger under Kaede's chin and forced it up. Kaede turned her eyes elsewhere. "OK?" Kikyo asked.

Kaede scrunched her eyes deep in thought. Trying so hard not to look at her. She felt them. Those deep pools of chocolate bore into her face. Looking into her soul. She was forced by the pressure of those pools to look. It was warm, those eyes. Kikyo was everything to her. Mother, father, sister, protector, and provider. She did not wish for those eyes to be replaced by the dead. She wished she could prevent her from going but she knew just by looking at her she will leave. Knowing that made her cry again.

"Ssh, Ssh" Kikyo gently shushed her, while wiping her face from her tears. "It's alright Kaede. Do not fret. I will have Inuyasha with me. He will not harm befall me, alright." She said it with such confidence that made her think that it will be possible for her sister to be safe from danger but she knew it will not be so.

Kaede hanged her head, swaying it side to side, thinking, and pondering. She finally sighed and wiped her eyes and looked Kikyo straight in the eyes.

"Ok," she said with confidence that she summoned up to master. Kikyo smiled sweetly and patted her head.

"That's my girl," she praised.

The villagers waved at them as they departed. Inuyasha faced forward and ignored the threats of the villager if something horrible should befall on their miko then they will torture him until he wishes death. But as in Inuyasha's terms: They are talking out of their asses. Each and every one of them are petrified of him. Kikyo just smiled and waved. She stopped for a moment and gazed at Kaede, who stood there just watching her. Then Kaede smiled at her and waved at her with both hands. Kikyo smiled and waved back, know now that Kaede will be just fine.

Inuyasha and Kikyo will have a long journey before them. Making allies and friends with an orphaned kitsune Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, and a yokai slayer named Sango with her two tailed cat demon, Kirara.

All of them will fight together to bring down the demon called Naraku and his pawns of evil named Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoushi, Akago, Goshinki, Jūrōmaru, Kagerōmaru, and Byakuya to end their terror against of humanity.

Together they will prosper and bring peace and purity back to the lands.

Maybe they will even get a little help from a little unknown star named Kagome.

Authors note: Well what do guys think? It's not that horrible right? I hope not. I'll explain it a little more.

In this story it's starts in the beginning where Naraku tries to trick them. Kikyo and Inuyasha are tricked into thinking that they were betrayed by one another. Kikyo is the one who brakes the jewel but not from that crazy demon crow but from Naraku. Kikyo and Inuyasha decide that their going on journey to find the jewel shards. In this one I made it so that Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were born the same year spand as Kikyo and Inuyasha. I'll have some years passby so that Naraku's detachment's will be born so the story line will kind of fit with this one. Kagome will appear in this but she will be just a child because since I want it to be Kagome/Hakudoushi I don't want it to be all weird with Kagome being 16 and him being a child and all. I'm not going any further that in explanation them two. This will be focused on Kagome and Hakudoushi. I just started off with this chapter as a prologue to explain what's going on. Also in this one Kagome will be more naive and pure then the original plot. Menaing she's going to be childish but knows about the adult world. Sorry if that didn't make any since.

The title is called the Younger Beginning because I wanted it to focus Kagome as a child but also how it all began. I should of called the Older Beginning but all well I like my original one better.

This will be a MA rating, ok? So there will be lemon warings.

If you guys have any question please send a pm.

ALSO NO FLAMES PLEASE BECAUSE I WILL PUT AN AUTHORS NOTE UP ON AND I WON'T BE NICE ABOUT IT! Please if you don't like it just don't say anything and leave it as is.


	2. Chapter 1: The Destined Child

Chapter 1

The Destined Child

Kagome giggled as she ran toward the ancient well house. She threw the sliding door open and scurried inside. She silently closed them but left enough room to peak outside to see her friend, Kiwako, looking for her. It was her seventh birthday and her friends decided to play hide-n-seek. Kiwako, being the unfortunate one of the group, lost at rock-papers-scissors and so forth had to be the seeker.

Kagome giggled to herself on how clever she was. She knew her friends were terrified of the well house. Her grandpa filled their heads with demons and witches living in the well that will suck out the eyeballs and eat them for their meal because they entered without permission. She knew that was a bunch of baloney because her grandpa would keep changing the story every time she asked about the well. Anyways she was no scardy cat! If any of those bunch of uglies try to do anything, she'll give them a piece of her mind, her fist and probably a good kick in the shins to boost, too.

She put her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Kiwako finally found all seven of their friends but not she, the fabulous madam Kagome, extraordinaire! She looked at them as they huddled close to each other as they look towards the well. Her eyes were tearing now that they started to shake like a bunch of wet cats.

So preoccupied on her fun she didn't noticed the malicious aura coming out of the old well. She didn't hear the woman with centipede legs crawling up the well or the natural body armor of centipede's body clanking together with each movement. She didn't feel the malicious threat of the predator's very presence enveloped the very room. Kagome only knew that her fun only mattered at that moment.

Kagome giggled a little. Maybe she was having too much fun. Watching them huddle together, shacking made her feel guilty. She's going to open the door and say tada! Then she's going to sprint to the safe point and WIN! Kagome grabbed the side of the papered door but was stop when something slimy and smelly fell on her right arm. She looked at it and it was yellow, thick and nasty.

"EW!" she exclaimed as turned away from the door to get it off her and on to the floor. As she did she noticed a huge presence coming out of the well. It looked like a giant bug. She followed the giant bug like body to above her where the bug like body has turned to a woman's body. But the woman's body was not that as her mothers, this one had four arms. She then looked directly at the face of the one who possessed this hideous body. She was hovering above her, her arms wide open in a crouched position, ready to pounce.

She stared in shock, eyes dilated. The woman looked at her, with a huge grin as her slimy yellow saliva drooled down from her mouth to the floor, her hair fell over her face. She could stare at the sight in front of her. Then she saw something pink and long dart out her mouth and wiped the drool off her face, her tongue.

Her body reacted on its own and backed away and before she could scream, the monster pounced and grabbed her, two arms grabbed her around the waist while the other two grabbed hold of each arms separately. She pulled her into the well before she could blink. Kagome could only stare at the sight before her. She saw the ground of the well getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

A minute pass but there was no pain or the feeling of soft dirt. She opened her eyes and found herself in a deep blue ocean like scene, her clothes and hair floated around her gently. But she found herself able to breathe though. Something caught her eye. She turned and looked at it. It was a tiny sparkling star. She stared at it, hypnotized. Then millions of them appeared, also floating around the deep blue.

'So pretty,' is the only thing that she could think of.

"Little girl," the creature hissed gaining her attention. "Give it to me!" Kagome looked confused, clearly having no idea what she's talking about. "Give me that power you possess! I have never seen such great power in my whole life! Such great power couldn't possibly belong to such a puny human wench like you. It should belong to a great demon such as I. SO GIVE IT TO ME, LITTLE GIRL!" she yelled the part out and opened her mouth wide enough to swallow her whole.

Kagome could only stare at the large gap of rows of teeth coming towards her. A mixture of terror and anger filled her. How dare this creature disturb her fun ON HER BIRTHDAY! Out of anger she used all her strength to get her left arm free.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, UGLY!" Kagome yelled as she let her had fly down towards the face of her captor. As she did a shining bright light came out as her hand came in contact with the creatures face. The smell of burning meat came in contact to Kagome's nose as she stared in disbelief on what just happened.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the evil thing. She let go of Kagome to hold her left side of the face. Kagome looked on as the demon disappeared from her side, into the darkness of the dark ocean blue.

Kagome then looked down as she floated wondering what to do now. Then a small bright light appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened as the light grew brighter as she floated closer to it. Then before she knew it the bright light engulfed her.

She blinked once then twice, then she looked around. Wood. Four walls of wood is what she sees. Then it snapped into her mind. She's in the well! She excitedly jumped up from her crouched position and looks up.

"Huh?" she said out loud. She wiped her eyes just to make sure what she saw was real. She looked up once more. The well house roof was gone. She stood there in wonderment on how the roof of the well house disappeared. She snapped back into reality.

"HEY!" she yelled, hoping to get somebodies attention. Nobody came. "HEEEEEEEY! YOU GUUUYS! MAAAAMAAAAA! PAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed. She waited five minutes but nobody came. She looked around desperately for a way out. Then she noticed the vines.

She ran towards them, to look at them closer just to see if their real. She was reassured they were real when she touched them. She started to feel them up to see their strength. Her papa is a wilderness man and had made sure to teach her everything he knew. She pulled and tagged just to make sure of their strength. She beamed and let go of them. She pounced on them and started to pull herself up. She remembered what her father told on having a strong grip and to be careful with her breathing. She pulled herself up with strength she mastered up and a skill the was even impressive for a professional rock climber, which was saying a lot for a seven year old.

"UUUGH!" she grunted as she pulled herself over the lid of the well, with a little leg coming up to support her. She struggled and even slid a little back inside. She held her grip and stilled. Her face turned red. Her hands shook, no longer being able to support. Face turning a suffocating purple. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and with the strength that she was able master up she flanged herself over and onto the ground. She summersaulted three times before she came into a stop with her head between her knees.

"Ooowww~!" she moaned softly, as she brought her hands to the top of her head. She looked up to find that instead of the old wooden well house, the stone floor, or her house there was a forest. Her eyes widened as she stared at the trees and field that sparkled as the sunlight hit them.

"Pretty," she said out loud. She was mesmerized by the natural beauty that she forgot all about on what just occurred. Not even on TV did the forest look like this.

"Enjoying the view, little wench?" a raspy voice came behind her, snapping her out of her trance. Kagome stilled and turned her body slowly to come face to face to non-other Mistress Centipede. She was in the same position as the last time they came face to face but this time one side of her face was half melted off. Her skin dissolved, leaving her muscles to be seen and her eye popping out of its socket. Kagome turned her body so much that she ended up on her back with her arms to hold her up. She stared in horror at her face.

'Did-did I do that!' she thought to herself. Feeling afraid know, not just the creature but also herself. She knew not that she could do that.

"Do you see?" hissed the horrendous monster. She touched the side of her tortured face gently, not to hurt further as it already is. "Do you see what you did to me, you little bitch! You WILL pay for this!" She yelled this as she flung her giant body to petite one that just laid their like a frightened rabbit. She stopped when she was inches away from Kagome's face. Kagome felt the breath of her captor on her face, it stank like rotten flesh. Mistress Centipede smiled evilly as she felt the little girls fear rolling off of her body. Delicious. The mixture of her power mixed with fear was the most wonderful smell she has ever experienced. She had to taste her.

Kagome shivered as a long tongue slithered out to lick the side of her face to circle around her face.

"Hehehe. Little human wench," she giggled out. Her tongue slithered back to where it belonged. Kagome's eyes dilated out of fear. "Now you will see the true meaning of fear. FROM MY BELLY~!" she screeched out. Her jaw opened wide, rows of monstrous teeth grew by three inches. Kagome felt a little light build up from her belly, like when she burned her face. Her fingers twitched, ready to release this power that this thing wanted so badly.

"Hehehe. Bullying a human child now. How low have you fallen, Mistress Centipede?" asked a new voice. Both Mistress Centipede and Kagome looked towards the voice. Mistress Centipede felt anger as once again she was interrupted from her meal while Kagome felt relieved that someone has come to help her, her power died down. There sitting a huge tree branch that has looped out from the ground was pale skinned boy with shoulder length white hair and pupiless purple eyes. He wore a traditional white outfit. He had a Naginata resting on his right shoulder. He rested his head on his hand which he supported his arm on his knee. He smirked at them.

Mistress Centipede grabbed the side of Kagome head, protecting her ticket to power.

"What do you want son of Naraku?" she harshly mocked him as she knew that he was no son but a pawn in Naraku's plot to corrupt this world. She wanted to smile when she saw him frown at the comment, but knew she tread on dangerous grounds. Especially when you tangled with this specific demon of Naraku's brood. "Do you wish to stop me? Do you want this child? You cannot have her! I have found her, so her power rightfully belongs to me!"

Kagome whimpered as she felt long talons dig into her skull.

"Pfft," he snorted. "As if I would waste my time and energy on such a thing. If you are so desperate enough for power that you would eat a human child, be my guest. I will not disturb you. But do not a make a pig out yourself as you do." He's eye glint evilly as he looked at Kagome, who only stared in horror at him. She could not believe this. He is actually going to let her be eaten.

"Now where were we?" asked Mistress Centipede sarcastically. Kagome started to shake, her tough act from before disappeared. Now this time she froze, not being able to think as Mistress Centipede opened he mouth wide to once again devour her. As she got closer and closer flashes of her father and her pregnant mother come to her mind telling her how brave and strong she was at different times in her small lifetime.

She once again felt the fluttering butterfly wings of her power in her belly. This time summoned them up more power to it. The creature mouth was now an inch away from her face. The fear in her eyes turned to anger. First this demon stole her from her home and brought her to this different world she does not know about. Secondly she wants to eat her so she can have this power she supposedly possessed. Thirdly this jerk doesn't even care that she is about to be eaten. Finally IT'S HER FRIGGIN BIRTHDAY AND SHE JUST RUINED IT!

"AAH!" she closed her eyes and yelled out as she brought her arms up towards the chest of the villainess. A white glow engulfed the demon. The light was so bright that the demon sitting in the sidelines had to bring up his sleeve to protect his eyes from it.

"WHAT!" screamed Mistress Centipede in shock that this child was able to summon up this type of power even though she was inexperienced. She thought even though she had this power she wouldn't be able to master it up! She turned her body upwards to retreat but it was too late, the white glow engulfed her making her freeze from its purifying pressure on her demonic body.

"NOOOOO! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" she screamed out as her still glowing white body dissolved in pure white butterflies that flew into the air leaving a beautiful trail of purifying power. Kagome just laid there and stared. This was one weird birthday she thought to herself.

She slowly got up and turned her body towards the boy demon. Who in turned stared at her with widened eyes. After a minute of just staring at each other he brought his hand up to tap his chin and smirked.

"Interesting," was all he said.

On the other side of the well

Kiwako and the other children still huddled together in fear as they stared at the well. As what seemed forever Kiwako swallowed her fear in a big gulp, put on a face of shacking confidence and sprinted towards the well house. Her friends yelling for her in encouragement.

'Kagome if you're in there I'm so am totally kicking your butt!' she thought to herself in anger.

She got to the door and didn't even think twice to swing it open.

"HA!" she yelled in side in confidence, proud of herself that she was able to come face to face of her fears. "I finally got you Kagome! Now come to meet your maker!"

But then no one answered her. She stood there confused. She was so sure that Kagome would be there. She went in even further; she stopped at the edge of the staircase to squint down to see better in the dark. She turned her head from left to right. Something shining in the dark near the well caught her eye. She ran down the stairs towards it. She bent down to pick it and brushed the dirt off of it. She stared in shock at the item. It was Kagome's black and blue bracelet that she gave her a long time ago for being best friends. Hers was black and pink.

She knew something was wrong since she promised she never takes it off and Kagome never breaks a promise.

"MS. HIGURASHI! !" she yelled for the parents of her best friend as she sprinted out of there, scaring her friends.

After she ran out of sight of her friends they turned to look at each other then at the well house. Something jumped in front of the doorway with glowing eyes looking at them. The courtyard was filled with screams of terror and the children dashed off to catch up with their friend.

Buyo, the Higurashi's household cat only licked his fur after watching them run off.

A/N:

Hey everybody! Sorry that it took me awhile to put this chapter up. I'm also sorry to the ones I told them that I will put this chapter up the week I told I will but never did. Well the reason is that I left town to visit my grandparent for the week and my aunt and uncle were house sitting and one of my cousins was using my computer. One day it thunder stormed here and the electricity went off while they were using the computer and the whole chapter got deleted so I had to write this by memory. The original was 4,000 words. Then when I got to the middle of writing this one I got sick with the flu and wasn't able to get out of bed for a whole week. Augh! It was horrible. I'm sorry again to those who were waiting for this chapter to put up!

I want to say thank you to those who read the prologue and gave very encouraging reviews and very special thanks to LovelyLadyMarMar for giving me encouraging words.

And another thing I want to apologize is for my AWFUL grammar in the prologue. I just barely noticed it and I'll make sure I'll go back and edit it!

So what do guys think of this chapter? Good or Bad?

ALSO NO FLAMES PLEASE BECAUSE I WILL PUT AN AUTHORS NOTE UP ON AND I WON'T BE NICE ABOUT IT! Please if you don't like it just don't say anything and leave it as is.


End file.
